dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Josephine Montilyet
} |name = Josephine Montilyet |image = Josephine-DAIProfile2.png |px = 270px |title = Lady Bard (formerly) Ambassador of the Inquisition |affiliation = Inquisition |class = Rogue |specialization = Bard |gender = Female |race = Human |family = Yves Montilyet (father) Laurien Montilyet (brother) Antoine Montilyet (brother) Yvette Montilyet (sister) Unnamed brother |quests = Of Somewhat Fallen Fortune Heraldry From a Herald An Unexpected Engagement |voice = Allegra Clark |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition Trespasser Heroes of Dragon Age }} Lady Josephine Cherette Montilyet is the ambassador and chief diplomat of the Inquisition and a bisexual romance option for the Inquisitor.Character Profile: Josephine Background Josephine is the eldest daughter and heir of the noble Montilyet family from Antiva. She is an eminent figure in diplomacy, forging relations with grace, charm and careful favors. Josephine worked for years as chief ambassador from Antiva to Orlais and as such is very familiar with Orlesian politics. She possesses a good mind for administration and understands that restoring the Inquisition to its former glory is an impossible task without the backing of Thedas's most influential figures. Fortunately, Josephine enjoys a challenge and is committed in her belief that the Inquisitor is Thedas's last, best chance at halting the chaos that engulfs it. When Josephine attempts to restore her family's landed trader status in Orlais, she becomes a target of assassins from the House of Repose. Josephine was a former bard who got into the life with a bunch of other nobles from Antiva, enticed by the romanticism. However, during the mission, she encountered a rival bard and killed him by accident. When she removed the man's mask, she saw that it had been a former friend of hers. This caused her to renounce the life, and violence in general. }} Involvement Dragon Age: Inquisition Leliana, an old friend of Josephine, enlisted her as the newly created Inquisition's diplomatic advisor and emissary. She refers to Josephine as "Josie." Trespasser }} Romance Josephine can be romanced by a male or female Inquisitor of any race. }} Quotes (At the Winter Palace during Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts) * "The Game is like Wicked Grace played to the death. You must never reveal your cards. When you meet the empress, the eyes of the entire court will be upon you." }} }} Codex entries Gallery Josephine HoDA art.png|Promotional image of Josephine in Heroes of Dragon Age Josephine_Promotional.jpg|Promotional image of Josephine in Heroes of Dragon Age Josephine-thumb-260x260.jpg|Josephine's profile on the official Dragon Age: Inquisition website Josephinecropped.png|Pre-Alpha close-up Standing Josephine.jpg HoDA_Josephine.jpg|Josephine in Heroes of Dragon Age (Tier IV) josephine wotv2.png|Josephine in World of Thedas Vol 2 Trivia * Josephine was written by Sylvia Feketekuty. * Before her name was revealed, Josephine was referred to as "Scribbles" by fans. The writers liked the nickname but it didn't make it into the game. Instead, Varric nicknamed her "Ruffles". * Josephine's writer estimates that Josephine is somewhere between 27 and 29 years old. * The Inquisitor meets Josephine's sister Yvette at the Halamshiral ball, but the names of the two Montilyet brothers are only revealed in a specific line of dialogue which becomes available during the quest "Of Somewhat Fallen Fortune".Josephine Conversation in Skyhold * When visiting the Black Emporium, Xenon the Antiquarian may send his regards to Josephine, mentioning that one of her ancestors visited the hidden shop during the Blessed Age. Xenon sold her a candle mounted within the severed hand of a first acolyte of Razikale, and wonders if it's still in the possession of the Montilyet family as he should like to see it again. * Josephine enjoys Carastian candies. Upon receiving them as a thanks from Magister Tilani in The Tevinter Resistance, she notes in the report that you would have to "pry them from her cold, dead fingers." Leliana will similarly try to claim the "candied chocolates" should the operation be finished with Secrets.The Tevinter Resistance results References pl:Józefina Montilyet Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Humans Category:Love interests Category:Inquisition members Category:Antivan nobility Category:Antivans Category:Rogues Category:Bards Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters